1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grater disc, more particular to a grater disc capable of grating chunks of food into powder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In western cuisines, chunks of cheese or chocolate are generally grated into powder and spread onto food to give better flavors to the food. The common graters usually have grater holes stamped out from a piece of metal plate, and the food is grated back and forth on the grater manually or electrically into powder. Therefore, the quality of the powder grated by the abovementioned process depends on and closely relates to the style and size of the grater holes.
For example, a common grater disc generally comprises a plurality of grater holes stamped out from a plate and a curved protrusion adjacent to each grater hole for slicing food. If the diameter and height of the grater holes and protrusions are large, then the food will be sliced into bars; if the diameter and height of the grater holes and protrusion are reduced, then the food such as cheese will be adhered easily due to the oily property of the food. As a result, the grated food is grated into thin threads instead of powder. Such issue exists and has been bothering consumers for long.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, manufacturers design another model of the grater disc by using a manufacturing tool to punch a plurality of conical bodies from a metal plate, and the top of the conical body has a cracked opening similar to that of a volcanic crater and a plurality of crevices cut around the periphery to define a plurality of cutting plates. When such grater disc is in use, food is grated back and forth on the conical bodies and sliced by the cutting plates, so that the powder can fall downward. This model of grater disc definitely can grate chunks of food into powder, but there are concave spaces between the conical bodies, and the powder not falling out from the grater holes will be accumulated into the concave spaces. Particularly, if the food such as cheese will be softened and sticky when it is placed at a normal temperature for some time, the accumulated powder will be aggregated into a chunk, which cannot be cleared or cleaned easily. If the accumulated cheese is at the same height of the conical body, then it will affect the grating effect.